Go out with me, Potter?
by FreeElfDobby
Summary: It's James Potter's birthday and Lily has no idea what to get him, when inspiration suddenly strikes. A one shot about the events that follow. Please R&R!


**Go out with me, Potter?**

**A/N: **Hello guys! Thank you so much for taking some time off to read this. It's my first one shot. I'm in love with Jily and think that they are a couple made in heaven :D I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it! :) And thanks to lightningscarpotter for being by beta!

* * *

Lily jerked awake and sat up straight on her chair. It was History of Magic and the last class for the day. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her watch. She groaned as she realized there was half an hour more of pure agony. Why did she even opt for this class in sixth year? She should have taken Divination like James. Her eyelids began to droop once again as Binns droned on about Goblin rebellions. She shook herself awake and, since she wasn't paying any attention anyway, she decided she might as well do something worthwhile. She fished out a parchment from her bag, dipped her quill in her ink bottle, and began to write.

THINGS I COULD GIVE JAMES POTTER FOR HIS BIRTHDAY.

Which was today. And she still hadn't got him a gift. What would he think? Okay, she had to stop panicking. His party wasn't until eight. That would give her four and a half hours. Only four hours? Oh Crap. She took in a deep breath. That didn't help her any. She started to write the first gift in the list.

1. A sneakoscope.

Hmm. Where would she find one now? Maybe she could bully that first year Slytherin who called her a you-know-what into giving her his. No. That would set a bad example for the future heads. Plus Lily wasn't really the bullying type. She'd probably get bullied in turn. And getting bullied by a first year? Embarrassing.

2. Those new Zonko's products. The pants that turn into skirts once worn.

But how would she go to Zonko's now? Drat! She should have gone on that Hogsmeade trip last Saturday. But no. She had to stay back and finish her transfiguration essay which wasn't due until next week! She shook her head at how responsible she was. She had to learn to cut herself some slack!

3. Chocolate frogs.

Now's that a good idea. Why didn't she think of that before? She still had an unopened box in her trunk. She could give him that. But it was her last box. And they wouldn't be going to Hogsmeade until the next month! So what if she ate it all up before she could wrap it? Now that would be terrible. So no chocolate frogs either.

4. A chocolate cake laced with love potion.

Once James eats it, he'd be all over Lily. That would show that skank Ivy Campbell huh? She seemed to be spending an awful lot of time with James now. Talking animatedly and being sickeningly sweet. And James seemed to enjoy it too. Lily scowled at the thought. They were not together but that Ivy sure seemed to act like it. She was poison. She was POISON Ivy. Bah! She disgusted Lily. Wait a minute. She didn't just write that love potion idea down! Oh no. She did. It must be the sleep! She looked at her parchment in horror and quickly scratched it out. She looked around frantically hoping no one had seen it. Black, who was on her right, was snoring away to glory. And on her shoulder! What was he doing on her shoulder?! When did he get there?! She shoved him away and smirked as she heard a loud thud indicating he'd hit his head on the desk. Satisfied, she returned to her list.

5. A bunch of flowers.

Now that's a rational thought. It wasn't much but she'd have to settle for it as she didn't really have many options. And she was pretty sure James was the It's-The-Thought-That-Counts kinda guy. She could conjure up some flowers and pretty it up somehow and...Unless...

* * *

James anxiously paced the common room, occasionally pounced on by other students (mostly girls) wishing him a very happy birthday. He could hear Sirius singing terribly off tune and saw him waltzing with every girl in the room. Remus was chatting with Mary, sitting near the fire place. They were a couple now. And after a hell lot of drama, too! Peter was trying to steal all the cupcakes for himself. Trust Pete to do just that. All in all, it was a great party and everyone seemed to be having fun. But not James. He was worried. It was already 8.30 and there was absolutely no sign of Lily. None of her friends knew where she was either. He pulled out his map and searched for her. He finally found her sitting at the library. What was she doing there? Why wasn't she at his party? Did he do something wrong? Did he hurt her in any way? He really couldn't remember. Things were finally great between them. They were finally friends now and he honestly thought she enjoyed his company. She had even laughed when he sang that muggle good night rhyme after patrols last night. (Good night, sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite. And if they do, take your shoe, and hit 'em 'til they're black and blue.) Hell, she even kissed him on the cheek after that. So why wasn't she at his party?

Sirius skipped over to James with two butterbeer bottles, loudly humming.

"Here ya go mate! Do not fear. Padfoot is here. Have a butterbeer."

In spite of himself James laughed at that ridiculous poem as he gratefully accepted the butterbeer.

"Cheer up mate. She'll show up. Even if she doesn't, she'll eventually have to come back here right? You might want to save her some of those cupcakes though. Peter seems too eager to finish it all. Maybe I could bully him into giving me some. Oi, Pete!" Sirius walked to the cupcake stand, not needing any encouragement to start bullying Peter, with his navy blue robes flowing after him.

James heard the portrait open and looked up in anticipation. Ivy Campbell waltzed in, wearing shocking pink robes and rather too much make up. Disappointed but mainly alarmed, James hid behind all his burly Quidditch team mates. She talked so animatedly and so sweetly that it sickened James. She was alright as long as she didn't talk. Or giggle. Or smile. She was the best when she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He hadn't even offered her an invitation to his party. She had invited herself. How could she do that unless she was his best mate or girlfriend ? And Ivy was neither. But she sure seemed to think she was both. Maybe Lily thought so too! Meybe that's why she wasn't at his party! This was bad. Very bad. He had to go to the library ASAP and-

"Boo!"

James jumped out of his skin and spun around to find out that Ivy had spotted him. She giggled at his reaction and smiled sweetly at him and that almost made him gag.  
Being the polite James that he was now, he smiled and said, "Hi Ivy. Didn't see you there."

"Or you did and you wanted to play hide and seek!" she squealed and poked him in the stomach with multiple fingers.

"Or...that."

"You are so funny!" She giggled and waved her hands. James wondered what was so funny when she suddenly thrust a box at him, wrapped in pink paper with white hearts."I got my little Jamesy something!" she said in a sing song, high pitched voice. Honestly! What's with this girl and pink? It's like they're soul mates!

"Go on. Open it Jamesy," She had that sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

He tore open the wrapper. It was a box of chocolate frogs.

"Wow. Thanks Ivy. This is-" He was cut off as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Great," he finished his sentence as she let go.

"You're welcome Jamesy dearie," she smiled again showing her perfect set of pearly whites. "Would you like-"

"James!" someone called out.

He whipped his head around and searched for the source of that voice. Source of Lily's voice. Source of HIS Lily's voice. He finally found her by the coffee table near the fire place, waving at him to come over. He ran over, ignoring Ivy's protests. Lily was still in her school uniform. Her hair was messed up and she had a couple of twigs and leaves in them. She held a yellow flower with a single leaf. To any other eye in the common room, she'd have looked like she needed a good long bubble bath in the prefects bathroom. But not James. They say Beauty is in the eye of the beholder for a reason. Lily looked perfect to James. He hugged her tightly and breathed in her familiar apple scent.

"James? You can let go. I'm not going to run away, you know."

He chuckled lightly, reluctantly releasing her, and looked at her. She held out the flower she'd been holding. "This is my gift. Go on, take it," she said with a smile.

James stared at it. Sure, It was a just a flower. But it's the thought that counts right? He took the flower from Lily's hand. Lily could feel Ivy throwing her an All-you-gave-him-is-a-measly-flower-and-I-gave-him-something-awesome look but she ignored it. She looked up at James who was staring at the flower with confusion. He looked so adorable, Lily laughed.

"It's not just _any_ flower, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you remove the petals one by one, place them on the table and find out for yourself?" she grinned at him like she knew something he didn't. She looked so pretty that James wanted to just kiss the living daylights out of her. But he restrained himself. He removed a petal and placed it on the coffee table they were standing next to. The petal immediately turned into a tiny sea shell with a letter H engraved on it. He looked at it in surprise and turned to Lily, who smiled and nodded. He placed all the petals on the table. The petals, now sea shells (which all had a letter engraved on them) spelt "Happy Birthday". James stared at in awe.

"Do the same with the leaf," he heard Lily say.

James did so but nothing happened. He looked at Lily, confused. She smiled at him as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his. When she pulled back, James noticed that all the tiny little sea shells had combined to form a slightly bigger one with a silver chain passing through it and "Go out with me, Potter?" engraved on it. James was dumbstruck, baffled, speechless, thunderstruck, flabbergasted, astonished, astounded, bowled over and amazed. He turned to see Lily beaming at him. He leaned and kissed her. He pulled back slightly to whisper "Yes," and kissed her again.

He could feel Lily smile against his lips as he heard lots of clapping and Sirius wolf-whistle.

"No need of that love potion now, eh Evans?" Sirius smirked at Lily, who looked at him, horrified.

James looked at Sirius, puzzled. "What love-" He was cut off as Lily's lips met his. Oh well, he didn't complain.

* * *

**A/N: **If you don't have any birthday parties to run off to, a review yeah? :)


End file.
